


[podfic] Learned Arts

by croissantkatie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie knows how to be subtle, but rarely bothers. Not with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Learned Arts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learned Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325641) by [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart). 



[mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/116%20%5bElementary%5d%20Learned%20Arts.mp3)


End file.
